Always Thinking of You
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membenci Kiba? Bukankah ia adalah pemuda yang bak dan sopan? Daripada menyalahkan Kiba, sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Ayo, Sasuke. Katakan padanya bahwa kau selalu memikirkannya. Sequel of Kata Hati. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, miss typos, second POV dan sederet kesalahan lain**

.

.

Rangkaian melodi yang terdengar manis mengalun dari gitar yang sedang kau petik. Ia duduk di depanmu, menikmati lagu yang sejujurnya mewakili perasaanmu. Kau selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu dengan sebuah lagu.

"Sasuke-kun sangat menghayati lagunya ya," itu komentar Hinata.

"Hn… lagi-lagi kau hanya merespon seperti itu. Lidahmu seolah beku jika harus mengatakan 'lagu ini untukmu.'

"Jangan-jangan kau memang sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Hinata.

Deg! Satu nyeri ringan diterima jantungmu detik ini juga. Kau yakin jika tak ada langkah apa pun yang kau ambil, maka pipimu akan merona dan semua rahasiamu akan terbongkar. Hey, bukankah justru itu yang kau harapkan? Dengan begitu Hinata akan tahu perasaanmu bukan?

Kau baru saja mau membuka suara saat seorang Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba datang menyela.

"_Anou_, Hyuuga-san. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pintanya.

"Disini saja," katamu keberatan.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ini masalah pribadi," kata Kiba.

Masalah pribadi katanya? Kau mencoba menerjemahkan frasa itu. Sulit bagimu untuk berfikir positif bahwa Inuzuka itu takkan mengambil Hinata dari sisimu. Terlebih saat kau melihat Hinata mengangguk setuju. Kau bertambah gelisah, seolah Hinata benar-benar akan pergi dari sisimu.

Tak ada yang bisa kau salahkan dalam hal ini. Bukankah kau yang paling tahu, Hinata sudah lepas dari pelukan saudaramu tiga bulan lalu? Dan hingga kini tak ada langkah apapun yang kau ambil. Jika kini seorang pemuda lain mencoba merengkuh hatinya, itu jelas bukan salahnya.

Karena ini salahmu. Kau terlalu takut untuk terluka jika kenyataan bicara lain. Kau takut dikalahkan cinta. Kenapa? Karena kau memang pengecut.

Padahal dia yang selalu kau pikirkan. Namanya yang sering kau sebut dalam mimpi malammu. Dialah yang menginspirasimu dalam bermusik. Dia, dia dan hanya dia. Karena dia Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah kau putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Seikat bunga anggrek akan melengkapi aksimu. Kau tinggalkan bunga itu dalam lokernya. Saat ia kebingungan mencari pengirimnya, kau akan datang dan mengakuinya. Itulah rencanamu.

"Sasuke-kun?" ia memanggilmu, "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," katamu mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Ooo…" hanya itu respon Hinata.

Gadis itu membuka lokernya. Kau menantinya dengan hati berdebar. Kau ingin ahu bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat kejutan yang kau siapkan. Hinata tersenyum, membuatmu semakin berdebar.

"Ooo… jadi ini yang dikatakan Inuzuka-san tadi," ucapnya.

Kau sangat terkejut. Rasanya kau ingin meyakinkan bahwa telingamu sedang mengalami gangguan. Bunga anggrek yang kau beli dengan mengorbankan uang sakumu itu dikira pemberian Kiba?

"Kiba?" katamu mencoba meyakinkan. Kau berharap namamu lah yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

"Ya. Inuzuka-san bilang dia sudah menyimpan sebuah hadiah dalam lokerku. Ternyata ini hadiahnya," kata Hinata, "Tak kusangka Inuzuka-san orang yang romantis juga."

Kau ingin protes. Kau ingin bilang kalau itu bunga darimu. Dari pria yang selalu mengaguminya. Lalu kenapa si Kiba brengsek itu yang mendapat pujian?

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut Kiba brengsek? Kau membencinya? Padahal kau tahu persis, pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu adalah pemuda yang baik dan sopan. Dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang ramah. Setiap orang mengenalinya sebagai kapten sepakbola yang berkali-kali mendapat predikat _Most Valuable Player_.

Daripada menyalahkan Kiba, sebaiknya kau kataka saja yang sejujurnya. Dengan begitu selesai sudah semuanya bukan? Ayo, Sasuke. Katakan padanya itu bunga darimu. Katakan padanya betapa selama ini kau selalu merindukannya, merindukan cinta dan kasih sayang darinya.

Kenapa hanya diam saja, Sasuke? Kata-katamu seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba lidahmu membeku. Ah, kau memang pecundang sejati, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua topengmu saat ini?

Setiap sesuatu pasti ada konsekuensinya. Dan kau sedang menerimanya. Lihatlah! Semakin hari Hinata semakin dekat dengan kiba. Menciptakan sebuah dinding pembatas diantara kalian berdua. Entahlah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasanya sangat jauh.

Hatimu sakit seolah ada yang menusuknya. Kau merasa tak lagi berarti apa-apa untuk Hinata. Selamat untukmu pengecut. Kau benar-benar kehilangan Hinata sekarang.

"Hanabi-chan aku menyukaimu," kata seseorang.

Jantungmu berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Itu suara Kiba. Ya! Itu suara Kiba. Kenapa ia menyatakan cinta pada Hanabi? Kiba brengsek! Setelah mendapatkan Hinata, sekarang ia malah mengincar adiknya.

Hinata harus tahu hal ini. Kau takkan rela melihat ia disakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi kau ragu. Sanggupkah kau memberitahunya? Bagaimana jika setelah Hinata tahu tentang semuanya ia justru menangis dan bersedih. Oh tidak! Melihatnya meneteskan air mata penuh luka adalah hal yang paling menyiksamu.

"Aduh," katamu refleks saat pisau yang seharusnya mengiris preparat itu melukai tanganmu.

"Sasuke-kun, jarimu berdarah," Hinata terlihat cemas.

Gadis itu sedikit panik melihat jarimu meneteskan darah. Ia mengajakmu ke ruang kesehatan. Dia ingin menolongmu, menyembuhkan luka di jarimu. Seandainya saja ia tahu ada luka yang lebih parah dari luka di jarimu. Ya, luka disini. Di relung hatimu.

"Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh, Sasuke," komentarnya sambil membersihkan lukamu dengan _alcohol pad_, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kamu," kata itu terlontar tanpa sengaja.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapmu. Ada tatapan penuh tanda tanya di mata lavendernya.

"Yang di kepalaku ini cuma kamu, Hinata dan Hyuuga Hinata," kau melihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya saat kau mengucapkan kalimat itu. Betapa bangganya dirimu melihat Hinata merona karenamu.

"Ke-kenapa?" ia tergagap.

"Aku… menyukaimu," ucapmu. Frasa itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutmu. Padahal sebelumnya sangat sulit bagimu mengungkapkannya.

"Ma-maksudku, ke-kenapa ba-baru sekarang?" rona merah itu semakin terlihat.

Kau terkejut. Apa ini berarti Hinata menunggumu mengucapkannya? Apa Hinata sudah tahu lebih dulu? Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalamu.

Hinata menunduk dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lukamu. Mungkin juga ia malu ditatap sedemikian intens olehmu. Ia meniup lukamu yang sudah diberi obat itu agar cepat mengering. Iba-tiba kau merasa iri pada jarimu yang mendapat perhatiannya.

Tanganmu yang lain mengangkat dagunya agar mata kalian bertemu.

"Bisa tolong tiupkan lukaku yang lain?" tanyamu.

"Dimana?" ia sedikit khawatir.

Kau menunjuk bibirmu.

"A-apa?" rona merah itu kembali muncul.

"Tidak mau ya?" tanyamu, " Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa," katamu.

Di luar dugaan, tiba-tiba Hinata yang semula duduk di kursi yang ada di depanmu itu berdiri. Sebuah kecupan diterima bibirmu. Ringan, tapi sanggup menggetarkan perikardium jantungmu.

"I-itu ja-jawabanku," kata Hinata gugup.

Ia tak berani membalas tatapanmu. Mungkin malu. Siapa yang menyangka gadis pemalu sepertinya berani menciumnya lebih dulu.

Hatimu terasa sangat lga. Semua beban yang ada di kepalamu seolah lenyap bersama ucapan Hinata tadi. Tiba-tiba kau teringat sesuatu. Dan hatimu yang sempat sejuk kembali memanas.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba?" tanyamu.

"I-Inuzuka-san?" ulang Hinata, "Ada apa dengan Inuzuka-san?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan dengannya," katamu.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti, "Sasuke-kun cemburu?"

"Ya," katamu jujur.

"Aku memang dekat dengan Inuzuka-san. Ia minta bantuanku untuk mendekati Hanabi-chan," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa dia memberimu bunga?" tanyamu lagi.

"Bunga itu dari Sasuke-kun kan? Waktu itu aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu. Siapa lagi yang paling tahu kalau aku suka anggrek? Tapi ternyata kau diam saja. Aku hampir menyerah tentang dirimu saat itu," jelas Hinata.

Lega. Kali ini kau benar-benar lega. Rasanya hatimu yang dulu hampa kini terisi penuh oleh Hinata. Kau ingin memeluknya, membiarkan Hinata tahu betapa berisiknya detak jantungmu. Kau ingin menciumnya, membiarkan Hinata tahu betapa dalamnya perasaanmu. Dan kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

Kau hebat, Sasuke. Kau berhasil mengungkapkan semua hal yang selama ini membebanimu. Bukan hal yang sulit bukan? Bukan hanya kelegaan yang kau dapat, tapi juga hati dan cintanya.

Suara dering bel menginterupsi momen indahmu dengan Hinata. Meski sedikit kesal, kau melepas bibir Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terengah-engah. Tapi ia juga terlihat bahagia.

Kau menyadari, ini memang sekolah. Tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan tempat untuk bermesraan.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," kau mengulurkan tanganmu padanya.

Hinata menyambutnya. Kau menggandengnya dengan lembut. Gadis ini bukan lagi sekedar sahabatmu. Sekarang dia juga kekasihmu. Dan mulai hari ini kalian akan siap membuka babak baru dalam perjalanan cinta kalian.

.

.

OWARI

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview prekuel fic ini yang berjudul Kata Hati. Saya harap lanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan. Mind to review?


End file.
